1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for indicating angular orientation with respect to a plane surface. More particularly, the invention comprises an attachment for a drill, specifically a power drill, for indicating the angular position of the drill bit in two dimensions with respect to a surface being drilled. Moreover, the device is usable by itself to indicate the angular relationship of planar surfaces, such as boards, which are square or up to about 45.degree. out of square.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior patents disclose the basic concept of providing a guide or indicator for a drill, such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,242,773, issued Mar. 29, 1966, to Van Pragg, which discloses a hand electric drill attachment for use in drilling a hole at any angle in a horizontal plane and also discloses an angle selector for pivoting the drill in the vertical plane. This device, however, is characterized by difficulty in maintaining a tightened position, since the angle indicating device is subject to vibration of the workpiece as drilling proceeds, and vibration is transmitted from the angle indicating device backwardly to the hand of the operator. Moreover, it is necessary for the operator to focus his attention upon the rapidly vibrating flange of the angle selector in the horizontal plane, thereby diverting his attention from the angle selector in the vertical plane. The present invention overcomes these difficulties by providing indicating devices in close proximity, neither of which is subjected to direct vibration from the workpiece. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,525,387, issued Oct. 10, 1950, to Volk, and 3,807,051, issued Apr. 30, 1974, to Funakubo, show indicating devices in combination with drilling tools whereby the tooling angle can be determined for a variety of drilling angles. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,864,053, issued Feb. 4, 1975, to Harwood, and 3,809,489, issued May 7, 1974, to Harwood, disclose jigs which are used to support a drill in a particular angular relationship with respect to a surface being drilled. Other patents of interest for showing drilling tool accessories include the following: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,635,348--Apr. 21, 1953--Jones, 3,052,036--Sep. 4, 1962--Oliver, 3,707,043--Dec. 26, 1972--Jones.